


Alice in Wonderland

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!hook hears about Alice in Wonderland and wonders if she's his daughter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Alice in Wonderland

He's heard the whispers. The quiet murmurs of a fairly young girl, a bit off, a bit odd in a place that didn't leave one's mind all there. A place that drove full grown men madder by the minute. He heard them. And he prayed they wrren't true. Or that the truth had somehow mixed witj lies and still spread like wildfire. So many of them sakd her name. Maybe theyvweren't talking about her but her name blew thrlugh the air like the wind he couldn't chase. Alice. His daughter. Alice in Wonderland. He didn't want them to be the same. She was in so much da gwr. He'd abandoned her, all for his last remaing sjred of pride. She hadn't had anyone else. Her so-called mother had always inteneded to leave her for deas. And he was no better. He'd left her all alone too. Sure, he'd raised her until then. But he blamed himself. Nothing he'd done had found a cure for his heart.

He sat at the tavern's bar. Drinking something. It sure as bloody hell wasn't rum. But he smelled like rum. And he listened to another rumor. Another whisper about the girl he needed to know more about.

Alice. Alice in Wonderland. It sounded like she'd finally gotten out of that tower. But out of the frying pan and into the fire. She was trapped in wonderland. Or rather her memory and her legacy only mentioned that.

The insults hurled at what he wasn't even sure was his daughter hurt like hell. She had never been a bad person. And yet some called her a monster. Blamed her for whatwver ir was that had happened in wonderland. Even if it wasn't her, shw had the same name as his daughter. And he was protective of this Alice in Wonderland. He stopped diffientrsting between the two. It was just Alice. Maybe. Maybe she was free kf the tower. Maybe she was traveling the realms like she'd always wanted ro. Almost like she always wanted to. The whispers seemed to say she was alone. And thrn thry whispered that she was around Rumplestiltskin. He worried for her.

He was in yet another tavern. He wasn't drinking. He wouldn't. He'd promised her when she was a mere day old he wouldn't drink. And he would try to keep at least one lf his promises. He'd given up. His daughter was either in danger or a prisoner. And he had no way of knowing which. He couldn't go to their old home to check on her. He had no way to contact her. No way of knowing where she was.

"What'd you think of that Alice girl?" Some half drunken fool asked him. "Heard she's quite the looker."

Killian shook his head. All he thought about was Alice. She was his bloody daughter. Killian dodn't need alcohol to be protective. He didn't need the assurance that Alice in wonderland and Alice were the same.

He punched the man and told him to shut up and then got kicked out of the tavern. What else was new? He found sonewhere to sleep. He could have easily rented a room in any tavern. But he didn't feel he bloody deserved ro. He'd abandoned his daughter. So he slept near the rum barrels in an alley, soaking up the smell. Smelling like a drunkard. That's all the good he was doinf anyway. His search had failed kver and over again. He fell alseep hoping to hear real word of Alice at some point. But he never did. All he heard were the rumors. And he had no way of knlwing if those were true or not.


End file.
